Assassin's Creed: German Brotherhood
by Brickc16
Summary: Joachim Adler was just an ordinary 21 year old german with one uncommon trait, he's an assassin. After an attack on his village him and his friends seek revenge, uncovering a secret plot.
1. Joachim Adler

It was a normal day in Bruderschaftdorf, the birds were chirping, the people were working, and Joachim Adler was going about his daily business. As the oldest out of 3 brothers it was up to him to support his family. His father, whom he was named after, had passed away when he had turned 21, and his mother was too frail for any type of work. Joachim didn't complain, having to support a family meant he didn't need to serve in Hitler's army against the "tyranny" of the Jews. He didn't see what the big deal was, they were people the same as everyone else, trying to make ends meet, feed families.

He dare not mention this to anyone else though for fear of being arrested for going against the all powerful and all knowing Adolf Hitler.

Joachim had been pulling weeds from the vegetable garden when his close friend and fellow Assassin Falco Jung came strolling up the street. He was a very well built man, biceps the size of watermelons, a six pack hard as rock, and surprisingly the brain as big as his biceps.

He strolled over to Joachim and said, "Achim what are you doing pulling up weeds, that is woman's work!"

Joachim straightened himself. "If I had a sister or a wife to do it I would make her do it," he replied, "but as you well know, I am one of three boys and wifeless."

Falco let out a booming laugh scaring a couple of children in the yard down the street, "Easy killer!" he exclaimed, "I was only kidding! You need to calm down a bit and have more fun!"

Joachim would have denied it, told Falco he had plenty of fun, but he couldn't because he knew it was true. The last time he had had any fun was when he and his father had gone to Berlin for a vacation.

"I have an idea!" announced Falco, "how about you and me take a hunting, eh? It'll be good fun! Then you can really feed your family!"

"I can't just leave my family for a week so you and me can go shoot turkeys my friend!"

"why not, eh? They have plenty of food to last a week, they have the water tap! And they have their neighbors who would help them if needed!"

"I suppose but-"

"No buts! We leave at dawn! Me, you, Bernhard, and Lars! The _vier freunds!" _

And before Joachim could argue the point further, Falco ran off toward home to pack.

When Joachim brought up Falco's proposal his mother agreed with Falco.

"Your 21 years old! You are young! You should be having more fun not sitting around taking care of your old mother and two brothers!"

"But mother if I don't take care of you who will?"

"Well if your brothers got off of their _esels_ and did some work you would have more free time!"

There was no point in arguing, Joachim was going camping whether he liked it or not.


	2. The hunting Trip

**Crack of dawn, ****Bruderschaftdorf, Germany 1944**

Joachim awoke to the barrel of his 9mm P08 Luger on his forehead.

An American voice came from the darkness, "Get up you Nazi piece of shit."

Joachim did as the voice said, he stood up and the light was turned on, he was staring into the face of Falco Jung. A wide grin was spread across his face.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" he whispered, "that make, what, 5 times that I got you with the American invasion story? You are so gullible!"

"Okay you got me now can you give me my pistol back!"

"Alright alright keep your panties on, eh?"

We left my house and walked to meet our two friends and fellow assassins Bernhard Faust and Lars Fuchs. Bernhard, or as we call him "the fist", was even bigger than Falco, although not nearly as bright as the rest of us. He's so big that he even lifted an entire tree that had fallen and was crushing someone in town. Being punched by him was the equivalent of being hit by a Panzer tank.

Lars is another story, we call him "the fox" because he is so sly, so slick, so quiet, he could sneak up on Death himself. He was thin, tall, and horse faced. Everything about the man was quiet, even his voice sounded like a mouse.

Bernhard looked up as we approached and said in a very deep voice, "'Ey, Eagle, Falco." I'm Eagle, they see me as the leader of our little pack of assassins, and the eagle is the symbol of the Assassin's Creed.

Falco jumped up on the rock that Lars was leaning against and he inhaled through his nose and exhaled with a sigh. "Perfect morning for killing some wild animals if I do say so myself!" he announced.

"It's a little cold out don't you think?" Lars complained.

"Well maybe for you little man!" Falco teased, "we all have meat on our bones! What do you got? Skin and bones?"

We all laughed, even Lars, we all laugh at our own expense when we are made fun of by each other. We know we are only joking around.

"Shall we do this then?" I asked. I didn't want to be gone too long.

"Alas," Falco said with a look of artificial sadness on his face, "the calmness of the morning has been broken by the screech of the Eagle!"

"I just don't want to be away for too long, that's all," I told him.

"Ah, well, yes I suppose we should go before the animals realize why there are men with guns in their territory."

We all walked out into the woods, guns at the ready for any sign of deer, buck, or turkey.

We set up camp, and then split up into four groups of one, I took north, Falco south, Lars east, Bernhard west.

I stepped carefully over twigs, dried leaves, and snake holes as I made my way through the forest, subconsciously picking up minor signs of life, the hooting of tired owls getting ready to sleep, the early morning birds chirping lazily, even the occasional rabbit poking out of its hole. I made my way forward and spotted a young doe. Careful not to make a sound I took in a breath aimed my rife right for the head, and fired.

Birds flew from trees and nearby bushes as the gun blast echoed throughout the forest. The doe collapsed with a soft thud. I walked over and grabbed it by the legs and pulled it back to camp. We would kill then skin and bring the furs to the market when we got back, keeping meat for food or antlers as trophies.

As I approached camp I saw that Falco had killed a buck and was already skinning it.

"Gave up quite a fight it did," he told me. "I had to shoot it five times before the _sohn von ein __Miststück _went down."

I sat down on a log we dragged over to use as a seat and started to skin my own game. A few minutes went by before Bernhard came back carrying a friggin' grizzly over his shoulder. We applauded his kill and waited for Lars. Half an hour went by before he finally yelled for some help with his game. He an Bernhard returned with a doe much smaller than my own.

By the time night fell we had 3 bucks, 2 does and a grizzly skinned and ready for the transport home.

We sat up late with many beers, Falco stood up and raised his glass, "here is to a great hunt! I have no doubt in my mind that this was the best hunt we have had in years!"

After our "here, heres!" we all drained our cups. We bade each other good night and went to bed.

We woke up the next morning hung over and sore, but nevertheless we packed up camp, grabbed out game and headed for home.

We walked mostly in silence, the longest conversation we had was when we laughed at Falco, who had stepped in a pile of bear crap. As we approached the edge of the forest however our cheerful mood abruptly changed to anger. The village of Bruderschaftdorf was up in flames.


	3. Bruderschaftdorf

**6:00am ****Bruderschaftdorf, Germany**

We could hear screams and shouts coming from the center of the village, then gun shots and the screams were silenced.

I turned to the others and said, "We have to get to the center of town and see whats going on!"

We made our way through the village. Lars ran along the rooftops as we all made our way the the backyards and alley ways. We got to the inner circle of the village and hid in the shadows. People were being lined up and executed by... it couldn't be... but... they symbols on their arms... they're...

"Nazis?" Falco muttered, bewilderment visible on his face.

"'Oly crap! Eagle there your family!"

"What?" I turned to where Lars was pointing, and I saw my mother and brothers with their hands bound and blind folds over their eyes. I could hear their pleas for surrender.

"Please!" My mother screamed, "please, _please,_ take me! Let my children go and take me!"

The Nazi that was holding a gun to my youngest brother's head shouted, "shut up _miststück_!" and he hit her with the butt of his gun. I couldn't take it, I went to run out and kill the bastard, but the others grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Don't be stupid Achim!" Falco hissed. "You go out there they will pump you full of lead!"

"That is my _family_!"I hissed back. "you would do the same for yours!"

"Not if I knew it would do no good! I would wait and avenge their deaths and make the people responsible suffer!"

Then a gun was fired. I looked up in time for my brothers and mother fall to the ground, dead.

"Ficken!" I cursed. I was about to turn and leave when I heard a little part of the orders the commanding officer was giving his men.

"... any building that does not have the Piece of Eden, burn it to the ground. If you find it bring it here!"

We all looked at each other.

_They think the P.O.E is here? _I mouthed wordlessly.

_I guess so!_ Falco mouthed in reply.

_Wait... maybe it is! _A sudden realization struck me. My father had a secret room that none of us were allowed in, he would say the same thing every time we would ask why, "I just have some things in there I don't want you touching. Its all very important to me."

"Guys follow me!" And without another word I sped off toward my house. Vaguely aware that my friends were lagging behind I leaped over fences, ran through alleyways, squeezed between building, and finally got to my house.

I opened the door careful not to make a sound in case the Nazis were already in the process of searching. I ran into the hall and moved the table holding a potted flower, after that I pulled up the carpet to reveal the trapdoor. I went to pull it open when...

_damn! There's a padlock on it!_ I didn't get it... he never had any keys except the house key. M_aybe... maybe the house key is the key..._ I didn't think twice I grabbed my house key stuck it in the lock and turned. It worked! I whipped open the trap door and jumped in.

When I landed I was in darkness. I searched around for a light switch. I found it and turned on the light. I was in a small room and was staring at a set of armor. There was a plaque with the label "Armor of Altair." _Altair? I think that name was in one of our family history books... he must be some ancient assassin from long ago._

Next to the armor was a strange golden orb.

I heard foot steps from above. I froze where I stood trying to hear who was coming. Then a whisper came out from the trapdoor hole. "Achim?" It was Falco, hey man you down there?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I think I found the P.O.E!"

"Really? Then get up here Hawk!"

Hawk? Something was wrong. Hawk was the nickname we used when we were in trouble.

"Alright," I replied ready to use the code. "Is the badger in with the wolf?" This was a code asking "Are you with the enemy?"

"Affirmative."

I looked around for a defense when I got up there. I found a wrist blade among the armor and slid it into my sleeve. I made sure that it worked before calling up, "okay I'm coming up!"

I climbed the built in ladder to the trap doorway. When I got out I saw that Falco had his arms bound and the Fist and Fox were bound accordingly. Fist had giant steel balls on his hands which were chained together by the thickest chains I'd ever seen.

"What is this?" I exclaimed with false surprise and fear.

"We have you surrounded that is what this is!" the Nazi next to Falco sneered.

_I don't think so. _I flexed my wrist and out came the hidden blade in my sleeve I stabbed the Nazi in the chest. He collapsed and I found the key to Fist's restraints. After that I jumped down into the secret room and grabbed "The Armor of Altair" and put it on. I grabbed the weapons that was with it and climbed back out.

Falco whistled. "Look at you!"

I grinned, "shut up! Lets go before they realize we have the P.O.E."

We retreated from Bruderschaftdorf stopping only at the top of a hill, where you could see the whole village, where we took one last long look at Bruderschaftdorf as it burned.


	4. The Inn

"I can't believe that Nazis attacked their own people!" Falco was fuming that night. First we see Nazis attacking Germans, we see our families being executed, and then it turns out that they are actually looking for a Piece of Eden.

"I have a theory," Lars piped up. We all turned to hear what he had to say, "what if they aren't Nazis?"

"Don't be stupid Fox!" Falco snapped, "You saw the swastika on their arms!"

"No listen!" The Fox said impatiently, "They may be Nazis but what if they are looking for a P.O.E don't you think they could be Templars?"

"Templars?" I asked. "You mean like those guys in our parents stories? The mortal enemies of the assassins?"

"Yes!" The Fox exclaimed.

"_Shh!_" We urged.

"Think about it," he said, more calm and in a whispering voice, "they're searching for a P.O.E in the most well known home of assassins!"

We all sat in silence._ Maybe he's right,_ I thought. _I mean, we weren't very secretive about who knew we were assassins. _My father always said that would be the assassins down fall. _Well father, right again. Just like you always were._

"Okay smart guy," Falco said sarcastically, "if they are Templars then why didn't they seem more Templar-like?"

"Templar-like?" We all said together, as if on cue.

"Yeah, you know, religious. They didn't seem to be all about god or anything."

I said, "Well... maybe they aren't all about god anymore. Maybe they are all about power. Maybe... maybe this whole Holocaust business is a cover for a much bigger thing going on." They were all looking at me with a mixture of surprise and awe.

"You mean, Hitler is just doing all this as a cover so that he can search for the P.O.E?" Falco asked.

"Yeah! It makes sense doesn't it?" Lars said.

The scene dissolved and Desmond Miles opened his eyes. He was lying in the Animus with Lucy Stillman sitting in a chair next to him.

"Well good morning Desmond," she said with a small smile, she had bags under her eyes.

"What happened? I thought I was supposed to be viewing Ezio's memories." Desmond asked, puzzled.

"We don't know what happened. One minute we're watching Ezio fighting his way through Monteriggioni and then we're in some place in Germany called Brudschaorf."

"Bruderschaftdorf," Desmond corrected.

"Right, right."

"Hey, Desmond," Shaun Hastings was fidgeting with Desmond's wrist blade, "how the bloody hell do you work this thing?"

"Put it down," Rebecca Crane instructed, "before you cut off a finger, or worse," her eyes lingered down to his crotch.

"Now Becky," Shaun said, "I'm not so stupid that I would slice my own ruddy finger off."

Just then the blade shot out and ripped Shaun's shirt.

Shaun looked up at the three of them and said, "I'm just going to put this down."

"Mhm," Rebecca said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Er, Rebecca," Desmond wanted some answers. "What happened with the memory?"

"Honestly? I don't know, just as the cannon hit the wall of the house... the memory dissolved, and opened up in Germany."

"Well," Desmond wanted to see where this German was going to go with this Piece of Eden, "if there's still a P.O.E I want to see where it is."

Lucy looked at Desmond with surprise. She said, "Are you sure Desmond? You don't have to go back in."

But Desmond was already laying back down.

We arrived at the small town of Teltow just outside of Berlin. The Piece of Eden was packed safely away in my pack. We arrived at the inn and walked up to the bartender.

He was a hunchbacked man with a lazy right eye. He said, "Well hello there my friends. What can I do for you?"

We asked for a few rooms, right next to each other.

He looked at us apologetically, "I am sorry boys but the soldiers have taken all my rooms."

"S-soldiers?" I asked fear spreading through me like a virus.

"Yeah, right there." He gestured toward a table of drunken, loud, and obnoxious men.

The barmaid walked by with a tray of beer, she smiled at me and I smiled back. She went to the table with the drunken soldiers. Just as she started to walk away after putting the drinks on the table, a soldier grabbed her hand.

In a drunken slur he said, "'Ey darlin'! Why don' you stick aroun'?"

Although she looked overly annoyed, the barmaid said in a polite manner, "Oh no thank you, _sir_," she put emphasis on the 'sir', "I have to get back to work."

She tried to walk away but the soldier tightened his grip, "No, no!" He barked, "you don' got to work!" he gave a short 'HIC', "stay with us! I'm sure you could give us some entertainment!" his companions all gave hearty laughs.

"I said _nooo_!" she gave a hard pull but nothing happened. The soldier pulled her toward him and she fell on his lap. "Let go of me! Let _gooo_!"

I couldn't watch anymore, I walked over and pulled her off of the soldier.

"I believe the lady said," I began and the soldier stood, he raised 5 feet, 6. He was 6 feet tall.

"What'd'you say?" the soldier said with a look of annoyance and amusement.

"L-leave her alone," I said uncertainly.

The soldier grabbed me and lifted me 2 feet off the ground. He brought we up close so that he could say something that only I could hear, "Listen here bub," he didn't slur once, he wasn't really drunk, "you better back off before I have to shove you into that keg."

"Then leave... the girl... alone," I said in a threatening voice.

"You think you can take a Nazi, boy?"

"No," I said simply," I _know_ I can take a Nazi... _boy_" I said with a jab of my finger to his chest.

The Nazi let out a roar and threw me across the bar. I grabbed the balcony where the rooms are and climbed up and stood on the railing. I grabbed a plate on the table behind me, and threw it. It smashed over the Nazi's head.

"Sorry!" I called down to the bartender, "I'll pay for that!"

The Nazi stood up and grabbed a chair and chucked it at me. I dropped off the ledge and grabbed hold of the floor as the chair went crashing onto the wall. I leaped from the railing and swung on the chandelier and launched myself at the Nazi. I tackled him to the floor and grabbed a steak knife from the table next to me and brought it down into his chest. He threw me off and tried to stand but that caused the knife to jab a major artery and killed him instantly.

Everyone looked up at me in astonishment. And then everyone, including the drunken Nazis, burst into applause. I felt myself being hoisted up onto the soldier of the men in the bar and they put me on the bar and they all started to sing _f__ür he iz ist fröhlich gut mitmensch _(for he's a jolly good fellow). The barmaid jumped up onto the bar with me and kissed me. I could feel my face begin to grow red.

That night consisted of drinking, singing, talking, joking and laughing. I learned that the barmaid's name was Arabella Gottschalk. I thought the name made sense, Gottschalk translates to "god's servant" and this woman look liked an angel. With her blue eyes and blonde hair.

When at last we all became too tired and weary to drink and sing anymore we all went to bed. As I passed by Arabella I saw that her belt buckle was the same symbol as mine. The symbol, of the assassin. I figured I would ask her about it in the morning if I wasn't too hung over.

I walked into the bathroom to relieve myself. After that I went up to my room, the Nazis gladly gave up their rooms after what happened, and who did I find in there was none other than Arabella.

I stumbled across the room. And when I got to her I said, "Arabella, what a pleasant surprise!"

She looked as though she hadn't drank at all, maybe she just served the drinks. She looked at me seriously and said, "Joachim, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Alright," I said trying to get into a serious mood.

"I saw your belt buckle, and I saw the way you handled that Nazi," she said.

"Ah, I was going to ask you about your belt buckle tomorrow," I said, feeling relieved that I wasn't just seeing things.

"Well, I must ask, are you the son of Konrad Adler?"

"Yes! That is my father. Why?"

"_Gott sei Dank! _(Thank God!) I thought maybe when the Templars attacked your village you were killed amongst the madness!"

"How did you..." I was going to ask how she knew about the attack but she cut across me.

"One of the drunk Nazis were talking about it. Did you manage to find the Apple?"

"The apple?" I said in confusion, "there are plenty of apples in Bruderschaftdorf."

"No, no, no!" she waved her hand impatiently, "The Apple of Eden, _dumm junge_! (silly boy)"

"Oh!" I scrambled for my pack, "Yes! Here it is!" I pulled out the Piece of Eden I had found in my father's secret room.

"_Gott sei Dank_! Please let me see it!"

Reluctantly I handed over the Apple.

"Thank you! We must bring this to the Brotherhood!"

"The brotherhood?"

"You didn't think you and your band of "assassins" were all there were of the assassins did you?"

"Er... well..." Honestly I did.

She looked at me, and for a second I though she was going call me _dumm_ again. But instead she walked over and kissed me. "We leave at dawn," she said with a wink. "Which means," she pushed me down on the bed. "We have until then."


	5. The Betrayal

We left the Inn at dawn, after telling the guys everything she had told me, Arabella told us that the Brotherhood were stationed in Berlin.

"What are you guys, stupid?" Lars asked, "What the hell you guys thinking, if the Nazis are controlled by Templars then Hitler is their leader and he is in Berlin!"

"First of all," Arabella stated impatiently, bags under her eyes, "we are in Berlin because it is the _last_ place the Templars will think to look for us. Second of all, Hitler isn't their leader, Hitler is a pawn, a puppet controlled by strings."

"So who's the puppet master?" I asked interested.

"His name is Wolfgang Vogler."

"'Ey I erd of 'im!" Bernhard said.

We all turned to him, Bernhard never knew anything any of us have never heard of.

"'e's 'sposed ter be dead! He fought in World War I. 'Im and 'Itler were real good friends they was! That is until a grenade came flyin' into the foxhole and he got caught in the blast!"

"That is right," Arabella said, while we were all staring at the Fist, dumbstruck.

"So 'ow's he still alive?"

"Well rumor has it there was no grenade. He yelled that there was a grenade and everyone ran out, and he crawled out of a secret hole, pulled the pin of a grenade and dropped it in. everyone thought he died in there except for a young Adolf Hitler."

We got into Arabella's car and we started off toward Berlin.

Arabella turned her attention to me, "Joachim," she said, "do you know anything about your family history?"

"No," I told her, "my mother told me there wasn't anything special about my ancestors."

"Nothing special!" She scoffed, "Your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, stopped his maniacal assassin master Al Mualim, from controlling all of Islam! Your great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, was an amazing assassin, he stopped Pope Alexander VI from a diabolical scheme."

"Astounding! My ancestors, amazing assassins!"

We reached a checkpoint entering into Berlin. After showing the Nazis their , they made their way through the city. They passed store after store when finally they reached a rundown old building.

"_This_ is your brotherhood's headquarters?" Lars scoffed.

"This is just a cover," Arabella said, "we can't have a nice looking place for a sanctuary if we don't want Nazis coming in to take it over."

Lars looked defeated. He didn't talk much after that.

We walked into what seemed to be a coffee house. There was a man behind the counter. When we approached Arabella said, "Hail the Creed."

The man bowed and said, "And my the Brotherhood be there when in need." He then pulled back the curtain to reveal another room, which we entered. Inside there was a table, some chairs, a bar, and on a flag as big as the wall and imprinted on the flag was the symbol on my belt buckle. I stared long and hard at it until I heard a voice from behind me.

"The symbol of the _mörder. _(assassin)" It said. I turned to see a middle aged man. He looked strangely familiar only I couldn't put a name to the face. "Ahh, _mein neffe_! (my nephew)"

"You are... _mein onkel_? (My Uncle)" I asked.

"_Ja!_ (yes) It is so good to see you, my boy." My uncle said, "If you do not remember me, then let me please introduce myself. I am Ludwig Adler, it is nice to see you after 20 years dear boy!"

"It is good to see you _Onkel._" I said

"_Ja, ja._ So, you have met Arabella I see. _Gut, gut._ (good, good)" He looked over and saw my friends in the doorway. "Ah and who do we have here?"

"Ah, _Onkel_ these are my closest friends. Falco, Lars, and Bernhard."

After formalities my uncle asked to see the Apple. When I showed him a look of victory flashed across his face.

"Ahh, excellent. Very good! Thank you for the help, Joachim. But I think we can take it from here."

"What? No we want to help, _Onkel_!"

"I know but there is nothing more you can do for us dear boy!"

"_Onkel _please!"

"Don't make me get people to throw you out _neffe. _You are too young to be fighting against our government."

"To young? I am 21 years old!"

"And you still have a whole life to live! Leave! Now!"

I sat there, stunned. I found and transported the Apple to him and now he is throwing me out.

"_Scheiße. _(Bullshit)" I swore as I stormed out of the room.

I was in my room at an inn nearby when there was a knock on my door. I opened it and Arabella came running in.

"_Gott sei Dank! _(Thank God!) You are still here!" she ran to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It... It's your _onkel_!" She told me, "He... he betrayed us! After you left the Nazis came. He gave it to them without a fight and they brought him with them, not as a prisoner but as an ally!"

"_S__ohn von ein miststück_! (son of a bitch!) I knew there was something going on when he refused to take my help!"

"What are we going to do? The Templars have the Apple!"

"Wake the guys, we have a lot of planning to do."

We sat up very late into the night and finally we came up with a plan.

"So we all know what we are doing now, _ja_?" I asked.

"_Ja_," my band of assassins said.

"_Hervorragend _(Excellent). We leave at dawn."

The next day, I would approach the gates of Hitler's private home, knowing from my sources that Wolfgang would be there. I would then have the local homeless distract the guards that are outside, by begging for money. I would then slip inside disguised as a butler. After that I would let the others in through the back. We would then sneak up to Hitler's office where he, _mein onkel_, and Wolfgang Vogler will be talking about what they would be doing with the Apple. Unfortunately, not everything goes according to plan.

**April 29****th****, 1945 Berlin, Germany**

Instead I went walking over to the gates dressed and ready and when the homeless people went asking the guards for money they shot them in cold blood.

"_Verdammen! _(damn!)" I swore to myself. "How am I going to get in there now?"

Just then I noticed that a little of the barbwire was missing off the wall surrounding the house. So I climbed up and over the wall careful not to be seen by any of the guards. Then I went along with the rest of the plan. Unfortunately, my disguise worked _too_ well because people actually thought I was a butler and had me going everywhere trying to clean up the house.

Finally I made it to the backdoor but when I opened it the team wasn't there.

I made and eagle sound to tell them it was safe, and then I heard something I hoped I never would.

An intercom came on, "ATTENTION, WE HAVE CAUGHT ASSASSINS TRYING TO BREAK IN AND ASSASSINATE HITLER."

"_Verdammen!_" I swore again. I started up the stairs figuring that's where my friends were being taken. I stopped at the door into Hitler's office. I put my ear to the door and head voices.

"_Nein!_" The first voice yelled, "We will deal with the assassins after we figure out what we are going to do with the Apple!"

A second voice spoke, it said in a scared panicky voice, "But _allgemein_ _Vogler _(General Vogler), the _Russisch_ (Russians) are closing in! We don't have much time!"

"Then lets hurry up and figure out what the hell we are going to do!" The first voice, who is obviously Vogler, yelled.

"How about," came a third voice that I recognized as my uncle, "we do something about the spy we have at the door."

There were footsteps and I broke into a run, away from the door and toward where I thought my friends would be. I ran into the underground bunker and found my friends. I untied the lot of them and when I turned to leave I ran into a closed, and locked, door.

"_Ficken!"_ I cursed.

The little panel on the door opened, and my uncle's eyes appeared. "Ahh, Joachim!" he said, "How great it is to see you! Should've left Berlin when you had the chance. Now you shall die. Goodbye!"

"You _ficken, hahn saugen, verräter!_ (traitor!)" I swore as I banged my fisted hand against the door. "Let me out so I can rip your _ficken _throat out you _unehelich!" _

"Ehhh... no." He shut the panel and I heard him walking away, laughing.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I couldn't take it, being betrayed by my own flesh and blood. My plan, my perfectly planned plan, foiled. And the Templars would be keeping the Apple, there was no way for me to get it back.


	6. The Suicide of Adolf Hitler

**5:00am April 30th, 1945. Berlin, Germany**

We were awoken by the sounds of gunfire and tanks shooting.

"What is happening!" Arabella screamed over the explosions.

"The _Russisch _are attacking!" I yelled back, "I heard Hitler say they were close!"

"You think we will be safe?" Falco shouted.

"I don't—," I began, but I stopped when I heard voices.

"Hitler just stay in here! You will be safe!" Vogler's voice yelled.

"But what about the _mörder_?" Hitler's voice came.

"We will leave a man in there with you just go!"

Next thing, the door flung open and a man with a gun came in pointing it at us telling us to stay back or he'd blow our heads off, and Hitler walked in, his hair sticking up in different places and his little mustache was singed from where stray bullets had just missed. The door shut and Hitler stared at us.

"No funny business from any of you!" he told us.

Falco, with a fake pride in his voice yelled, "HAIL HITLER!" and saluted Hitler, smirking trying to keep back a laugh.

"Oh yes, ha ha." Hitler rolled his eyes, "You are so very funny!"

We all laughed accept Hitler and the Nazi with the gun. We laughed and we laughed Falco doubled over trying to breathe and I fell to my knees right below the Nazi, then everybody stopped laughing and I jumped up and stabbed the Nazi with my wrist blade, grabbed his gun and pointed it at Hitler.

"No funny business from you!" I said in a mocking voice of Hitler.

"_Ficken..." _he swore.

We grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Arabella grabbed his arm and pulled it back.

She screamed, "Where has Vogler taken the Apple!"

"I don't know!" Hitler yelled as tears flooded his eyes.

"You _lie!_" she yelled pulling his arm back.

"Okay, okay! He brought I with him! He is trying to run away to Russia!"

"And left you for dead?" I pointed out, "Doesn't sound like much of a partnership, eh?"

"He didn't..." Hitler started but Falco cut across him.

"He stuck you in a room full of well trained assassins with one gunman, he knew you weren't getting out alive."

Hitler seemed to think about that point. Finally he said, "You are right, so what are you going to do to me?"

We all looked at each other. I thought of an idea, "We aren't going to do anything. You on the other hand are going to commit suicide." I grabbed his Walther PPK 7.65 mm pistol and gave it to him.

"You can't be serious!" he looked up at me.

"Oh I am. Either you do it or I do."

He pointed it at his head, and the quickly tried to shoot one of us but Arabella grabbed the gun and shot him in the right temple. Adolf Hitler was dead. The door opened and a woman appeared with a gun. "What was that..." she gasped at the sight of Hitler. "what have you done!" she shouted and as she raised the gun to us I shot a poison dart at her neck. She choked, and was motionless. I ran over and pulled the dart out.

"Door's open," I said to my friends, "let's go get the Apple!"

We ran up and out of the room, never to return again. We opened the front door of the house to see Vogler, for the first time, as he was running to a truck. Quickly we all jump down the steps and rushed for him. He saw us coming and sped off, I lifted up a fallen motorbike and got on.

"Do you know how to ride one of these?" Arabella asked me uncertainly.

"Yeah," I assured her, "my _vater_ (father) showed me."

I patted the back seat telling her to get on. She hesitated and then jumped on. I brought the bike to life and sped forward after the runaway Templar.


	7. The End

As I sped by the Russian soldiers and Nazis I could see only a blur of colors as I focus on the truck ahead of me. I could see the Templar in the side mirror, his name really spoke for him, Vogler means "bird man" and he looked like a bird alright. A long nose that dipped down at the front made him look like he had a beak. He had big old eyes like a hawk, and his hair was slicked back to make him look like a vulture.

I was jolted back to my surroundings when Arabella screamed. I realized what she was screaming about only just in time, Vogler had hit a telephone pole and it had blocked our path. I noticed a crushed Volkswagen that I used as a ramp, we was launched into the air and landed perfectly. We sped on and I pulled along the right side of the truck. I looked to my left and saw that my uncle was sitting there with a shotgun pointed out the window. I pulled the brake and swung around to the left side of the truck. Vogler was so focused on the road he didn't even notice me. I motioned for Arabella to take control of the bike. She grabbed the handlebars and I leaped to the truck and I landed on the door. Just as Vogler turned his head to look I punched through the window right into that beak he calls a nose.

I looked down and saw a sphere shape bulge in his pocket. I reached in and pulled the Apple out and just as Ludwig was about to pull the trigger of the shotgun I jumped back on the bike and turned around and headed back into Berlin.

I pulled up to Hitler's house and my friends were sitting inside waiting out the war. I held up the Apple.

"_Wi habe das Apfel!_ (we have the Apple!)" I announced, holding it up for them to see.

"Great! Now how do we get out of here?" Falco asked.

I held up the Apple and it's power sped up time and brought us to after the war. We were standing in my old home.

"Hmm," I said, "that was interesting."

"Yeah it was," Arabella said, she was standing next to me with a different outfit on and I wedding ring on her finger.

"I-is that..." I started, then I looked at my own hand, a ring on that finger as well.

"How far did forward did we go?" She asked.

Then we heard the sound of a baby crying.

"Apparently more than 9 months!" I exclaimed.

"And what do we do with the Apple?" Arabella asked.

I thought long and hard, and then I decided.

"I know the perfect place for it." I said, and I walked into the hall and moved everything aside, I opened the trapdoor leading into my father's secret room. I jumped down and put the Apple where I had found it, more than a year before. I climbed back up the ladder and closed the door. Put the padlock back on and moved everything back over it.

Arabella came in holding our baby, and for the first time since it had happened, I remembered what happened here over a year ago, and decided I was glad it happened, because now he had a beautiful wife, a beautiful baby... he checked the baby's diaper... a beautiful baby _boy_ and a wonderful house. Everything was as it should be, the Apple was safe Germany was under the rule of someone other than the Templars and my uncle was nowhere to be found.

But the Assassin's Creed will always be a part of my life, and no one can change that.

So as we assassins say, "Hail the Creed. And my the Brotherhood be there when in need."

Desmond sat up and looked at the others.

Lucy looked bewildered.

"The P.O.E," She said, "is in _Germany_. Not Italy... Germany... damn it."

"Well," Rebecca jumped up, "Off to Germany then! I'll drive!"

"Uh, yeah, I don't think so!" Shaun said, grabbing the keys from the side of the Animus. "I've seen how Americans drive, I am _not_ letting you get behind the wheel of my van."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said, "But when we save the world you are getting credited as the guy that drove us around, because that's all you really have done."

Her and Shaun walked out arguing, Desmond was watching them leave when Lucy walked up to him.

"You know," She said, "I think that screw up of the Animus was a good thing."

"Really," Desmond looked at her, "and why is that?"

"Well, think about it. We almost wasted a _lot _of time on Ezio. And now we know where the Apple is for sure!"

"Huh, I guess your right. Someone up there really likes us."

"Someone up there likes a group of Assassins running away from Templars? Oh yeah that makes sense!" She smirked, and Desmond realized that this is where he wanted to be for a long time, with Lucy, Rebecca, and hell even that son of a bitch Shaun. Who knows, maybe the four of them could stop the Templars and the so called apocalypse that's supposed to happen in two months.


End file.
